Endless Night
by Kassy2012
Summary: This is a book that I'm writing. It opens on Bella's 100th birthday.


**CHAPTER 1 **

**PARTY**

High school is boring. It was boring the first time. Well maybe not after all, I did meet Edward my first time through high school, and I was hunted by vampires. But still, high school is boring. I'm glad the day is almost over. I just want to get back to the cottage and to Edward; he's "hiking" with Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz, and Jake. They decided to go hunting early. This is only my 15th time through high school; I have nothing on the rest of my family.

Ring! The final bell has just rung and its time to go home. "Bella" I hear my name and automatically turn around, but its just some humans making a bet on who will be valedictorian next year, I'm not surprised that most of them think it will be me.

Alice, Rose, Nessie, and I all reached Alice's car at exactly the same time. "Mom, can I drive?" Nessie asked me. "It's up to Alice." I responded Nessie looked at Alice, and of course, Alice let her drive, again.

Everybody in Forks think we were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Of course, that's not the case. The real story is that we're all vampires. Carlisle created Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Edward created me. Jake's a werewolf and Nessie (her full name is Renesme) is mine and Edward's daughter, I conceived her while I was still human and Edward was a vampire and now she has eternal life with all of us.

As we pulled up the long driveway, I see all the trees lining the driveway; they were all covered in lights. I look at Alice and say, "We're having a birthday party, aren't we?" Alice laughs and says "Of course, you silly girl, did you really think we would forget, your 100 today!" "Happy Birthday Mom!" Nessie says.

Of course, I knew it was my birthday, September 13th, how could I forget? I just didn't expect that Alice would throw me a party. I guess I didn't realize that it's been 100 years. My life is like an endless night and I barely notice time passing anymore.

I walk into the house, expecting it would just be us girls; after all, all of the guys were hungry, or rather thirsty. But as I walked in, I hear all the guys shout "Happy Birthday Bella!". Wow! They really surprised me! I guess I should've known that they weren't hunting...but their eyes were golden, so how could they have hunted AND decorated the house the way it was? Of course, there was cake, but we don't need cake because we don't eat…they drink…blood.

But not human blood, animal blood. As I'm thinking about all of this, I'm precisely aware of a 6 foot mound of presents, "Those aren't all for me, are they?" I ask. "Half are for Nessie of course, it's a joint party." Edward responds. "Oh, Ok. I guess that's ok." I reply.

"Your upset?" He asks. I push the shield away from my mind and think to Edward _no, I'm not upset, I was just hoping we could sneak away to the cottage later._ I see his face and know that he caught what I ment and he murmured into my ear "Don't worry, we will." Emmett overheard, and started laughing.

I remind him of the bed we made 99 years and 364 days ago and of course, he shut up right away, embarrassed that a girl beat him at arm-wrestling. He went to the couch and started sulking.

"All right, this _is _a party, lets dance!" Alice said. And we danced for about an hour, and then we had to open presents. "Nessie first." I said, and they all agreed, because they don't want to irk me on my birthday.

"Wait, let me call the pack, they all got you guys' gifts," Jake said. "Wait, why would they get us gifts," I asked. "Because, the pack loves you guys." "Oh, right" I said.

While we were waiting, Jazz got this really strange look on his face, like he was disgusted, and Alice and Edward both laugh at the same time, I'm guessing that Jazz picked up on my mood, and that Nessie is probably in the same mood. I'm not disgusted, or amused, rather extremely embarrassed, if I could still blush, I would have. I look over to Emmett and laugh; he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Just then, Jake, Sam, Collin, Bradey, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Quil walked in with a tower of presents in Jake and Sam's arms.

I sighed and said, "Well, lets get to opening the presents."


End file.
